dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 Day Off No I do...so much so that we're completely snowed in, ad my wife wants me to sped the day with her...so I saw your RP posts and I'll post on my class sometime today...but I won't be on as much because I'm hanging out with my wife. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Did the interview go well? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Not at the moment, and I'm in a meeting at work. I also have a quick homework paper to write...so if you have any ideas feel free to post and I'll RP on the later...i not I'll post something in a couple hours once all that's done. Maybe Mal/Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Short...but useful? Yeah...I expected it to be longer. I guess it's good to know how they still feel about one another though. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :No not really. I know Jisk posted again on Benjamin's Office, and from that discussion, I would expect Karith to get bypassed altogether and for them to just let Faith bring Elle in...which will be interesting when it happens. I'll be in meetings a good chuck of today...so we should probably keep it a bit lighter. We could do another fun day with Charity and Melinda...though Charity might not be feeling that right now being pregnant. Elle and Renee was interesting last time, but I don't know how much more they'd have to say... I was going to post in Hope's Office with Ferlen to go through the new Hospital stuff...so I'll do that here in a minute. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:57, February 4, 2016 (UTC) AHHH I feel like, because of emotional support, we should roleplay Aydanelle sometime soon, just saying. :P Great! I would post, but I don't know if you'll even be on again tonight, so maybe it would be for the better if we waited until you showed up/tomorrow. :/ Super-Final I totally ''forgot! Can I catch you on chat later today? 14:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) wALT So, I'm absolutely obsessed with poetry right now, and I just wanted to know that if, just if, Whitman ever has a kid, and if, just if, we decide it's a boy, then if, just if, we could name it Walter Mark (who would totally appreciate this, but let us be honest and say this wouldn't happen) Whitacre? Thanks. xD RP Elle's not really bothered...just a bit worried about Faith. When she was involved she figured she could keep an eye on things...and now she's been excluded. She wouldn't say anything about it...she'd just keep an eye on Faith and try to make sure she was ok. I figured...neither would say anything so....that was probably the end of the RP? If not we can put the last couple posts back and keep going...and if you ever feel in a RP I archived it before you were done you can do that and I'll get the message and keep going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:50, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :She is...and with Thomas or almost anyone else, she would have. She's figured out that doesn't work with Faith...you can't change Faith's mind...period, and yelling makes it worse. All you can do if watch and offer help and...''maybe she'll take it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Also, Faith asked Elle NOT to be like Charity and hover and worry, and Elle told her she would try. She's...trying. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Elle's Plan So...Elle's plan is to start getting home a little early and cooking...then take her food into her room and leave the rest for Faith. She'll hide in her room for the rest of the night, and possibly do dishes in the morning before work if they aren't done. She'll get up a bit earlier to make that work and hopefully be able to leave before Faith gets up and moving. Just thought you should know what Faith'll be seeing for the immediate future. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Replica of Ferlesa? How so? Completely different reactions from my point of view. Ferlen always straight up confronted her, Elle realizes that won't work. She won't change her mind...and can't change Faith's so all she thinks she can do is...avoid her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Well...I figured at some point one of them would try to talk to the other...but for when that conversation happens we'd both want to know what had been going on while they weren't talking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Whatever. I'm gonna grab some lunch really quick...if you start a RP I'll post when I get back with my food. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Ravisay Awh, thanks :D I know, I think they're cute too xD I'm really happy for Raven but also sort of awkward because I don't know like...what happens now xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:51, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey, can we talk in your chat, or mine? I don't give a crap between the two, but I know mine doesn't have all of the emotes, so yours would probably be better. :p Maternity Ward Hey, Ck. The MA couple has come in to make sure about a pregnancy for Hope. Mind posting there when you get a chance? Merry Unbirthday! Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry I missed it yesterday, but I was at church from 12+ hours and didn't even get to look at a computer. I hope it was a good one, and that you had a great V-Day last weekend since I haven't seen you much to ask since then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome! I'm posting on your sandbox and I wanted to ask...did you and Fae have a name picked out for the little boy Hope lost? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Possibly, but tomorrow will be better for me in the afternoon with class and everything. I have a paper to write tonight...so we'll see how that goes... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Baby Pics They're a bit too old for a newborn...but here's some pics. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Birthday Ahhhh. I didn't get a chance to come on yesterday and tell you happy birthday. Sorry it's late, but Happy Birthday!! I hope it was fantastic. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:41, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Danes So...Elle would be upstairs sleeping in as late as she could. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Emoticons I know I'm talking to you on chat, but I thought I'd owl this to you because I didn't want to interrupt that conversation and it seemed really long-winded for chat xD Okay, so I was really bored when nobody was here a minute ago and I was thinking about emotes, and you know how some of them don't work anymore (like *rolls eyes* and *sigh*) I was trying to figure out why and I think I might have worked it out. I was looking through the source of MediaWiki:Emoticons page and it seems like all the ones that don't work are from external pages. Like, I don't know if this makes any sense, but the ones that do work are hosted on our wiki or other wiki pages. So I think to make them work all you'd need to do would be follow the link, save the image, upload it to this wiki and change the link...I don't know if I'm making any sense or not, sorry xD I'd do it myself but I don't have the right privileges to edit the page :/ This might not be right at all and might just be a coincidence, or I might be the only one who cares about the missing ones, I don't know xD Anyway, it doesn't matter, just thought I'd let you know my possible findings xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC) So, don't freak out... It's not a big deal, but I'm currently in the hospital, since yesterday..I'm likely going to be having my apendix removed XD So, if I'm not around for a few days, that will be why..Don't worry, everything will be fine, just thought you should know. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:52, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes ma'am Thank you pointing out that problem and I will work on that. I was hoping to ask you if you wouldn't mind stopping the Renee RP, since I'm afraid that if I keep going, I'll end up not in a good spot. I was extremely tired when I was RPing last night, so it could be a combination of my brain going dead and me finally finishing with my homework two days later... So, yeah. Sorry again, and will keep an eye on that from now. Thank you for pointing that out. (This seems to be a reoccurring thing, I've just noticed. And it all seems to happen when I'm extremely tired. Just something I noticed...) I'll sign off for now, but thanks again for pointing that out. Braces go all the way back to ancient Egypt. In fact, archeologists have found several mummies with crude metal bands wrapped around their teeth. That's probably because we did those when coincidentally everyone was offline. XD We've only done them a few times as well. It's okidokies :3 Both the flesh and the pit of avocados are toxic to most species of birds. YES! I'm really hoping it's published soon (apparently the other day the person who started it was arguing with a support person about stat calculations). :D Leader Congrats on mighty leader! I did notice it yesterday when we were RPing and somehow you got the felix felicis badge...and I noted to myself it seems like when we're RPing back and forth somehow you always get them. Not sure how you do that... Anyway, great job...you earned it! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Yay! Nuff said! Alex Jiskran 18:50, March 3, 2016 (UTC) PS Felt the same when I saw Bond's achievements at the start. :-) RE: I think I can handle being an unbiased judge yeah :P "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Weekend? Hey, I noticed you weren't around much this weekend....just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Good. :D As a heads up I'll be gone this weekend (leaving Friday morning and getting back late Monday evening) with my wife. Should be a nice little vacation. Anyway, do you have time to RP this morning, or are you working? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) No clue...my auto-refresh on the recent activity keeps pulling up our Black House RP three days ago as the most recent RP when nobody's posted anything recently. I think there's some wikia issues going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe Melinda and Charity/Aria? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, March 7, 2016 (UTC) The Aydanelle Thingy Sooo, I'm at school, so I can't really post until lunch which is about 1:40 for you, but I was wondering if you wanted to start the Aydanelle Valentine's Day thingy whatever it is? :P *obviously isn't thinking straight* *is never thinking straight xD* *sorry* Cottage So...I was going to post on the cottage, and noticed you V-Day post there. Did Ash get called away before that...after that...or do we want to have it be later that night? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:08, March 8, 2016 (UTC) RPs I like the idea of Charity/Elle since that might be interesting, and can lead into Faith/Elle. I don't know about Ferlen...I hadn't really thought it through that much. I'm off in about 20 mins anyway, so we can start the other one, and see where we go and what we end up having time for this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:42, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I was actually just writing you an Owl about that. I saw it, and Melinda would at least congratulate her. If we get to do the RP great, but since I'm out of town starting tomorrow morning through next Monday or Tuesday...if we don't get the chance to RP it out, Melinda would at least hug her and tell her she's proud. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:44, March 10, 2016 (UTC) If you're not doing your normal date night tonight thought I should be on when I'm in class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:47, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, well have a good date night! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:48, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re It's fine, I figured. :P I'll probably need to rant tomorrow, since I'm definitely not fixing it this time, due to the fact I couldn't give a flying turkey about (insert thing) at the moment. :/ Of course, I'll link you when I finish it. :) You alright there friend? Hey are you alright? If you need to like vent or something there's a sandbox chat. I'm a good listener. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 00:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Should you need me... I'll be around "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 00:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) AW Thanks! ^ That and yup xD I'm not very good at rping it though so...Yeah...depression moment here though... Eilis o'Reilly Aaaand she's a Ravenclaw! Back! Yeah, we got back yesterday night, but I have my midterm presentation today, so I took off work to work on that and the paper that goes with it all day. Should be back to normal posting tomorrow. So...I saw the super-final started...anything you need from me? I know that typically your characters and mine would be paired up (Arthur/Alden), (Mal/Melinda), (Gwen/Henry) but since you're GMing...should I just sit this out? I'm fine with that...working on school's kept me busy, but I just thought I'd ask! It's good to know I'm missed, and Hopefully my presentation tonight will go well and tomorrow I'll be back at work, so if it's not too crazy catching up I'll be around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) RP? Ayy, I'm at school, so I won't be able to really post until lunch which is in like three hours, buuuut I'm on the computers for the period after this one, so I can post kinda. Anyways, roleplay maybe? If so, just pick people and post please, I really don't mind who. :P It is illegal NOT to smile in Pocatello, Idaho! Hiya, Ck~ I was stalking (sorry? ><) and noticed there is/there might be a misunderstanding — Elentari used a code to count her edits, which is shown . I used the same code on my RB application before. I don't exactly know how the wiki count on the user profile calculates its edits, but you can see the total on the editcount special page and the total count on the user page aren't congruent. I think it might be the cache not registering automatically on the user profile, but I'm not that good of a coder to be sure. xD Have a fantastic day~ Misconception The reason it turned out like that was because of the . I wasn't purposely trying to make it look like my edit count was higher than it was as he wikia edit counter adds a bunch of random little edits that sometimes don't really count as an actual edit. However, I changed it to manually adding in the edit count instead. Thanks for pointing it out and I understand where you might not have seen it. I'm glad that Omnia pointed it out to you and I accept your apology. Edit Totals It might be grabbing the total from all Wikia edits instead of just the ones on this wiki? I haven't looked closely enough, it was just a guess. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay and thanks for the tips CanBoy67 (talk) 22:07, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thought so okay CanBoy67 (talk) 01:41, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Will do! Thanks for letting me know! And I'm looking forward to the Mal/Xavier RP? Have you see his full name yet? I maybe was watching X-Men while I was creating him… *Giggles* And I wasn't really attached, just a random date I came up with. :P My gosh, Ck. You seriously need to catch up on those. :P Okay then. I'm guessing you would be very-very rich? :P Edited Xavier's page to match your given information and yeah. I'll be around on chat later this afternoon after I get done with homework, so whenever you want to start the Mal/Xavier RP today, I'll try and be around. ACTUALLY A WEEK FROM NOW IS THE THING. LIKE THE JENELLE THING. I just realized this, and I got re-spooked over it again. xD I don't know why I'm sending you this. I don't know. :P *Laughs* Okay then. Maybe? ;) will post again... Maybe if this stays up,then we could get someone to do a quick French lesson..? *Grins* Hope's B-Day Ferlen, Hope and the girls? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Probably at home since taking the girls out doesn't seem to work. Make dinner...something he knows Hope likes, homemade cake...presents from him and the girls. Low key, but special. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Simultaneously RP Characters I know this might sound weird. But If you have more then one character are you allowed to rp them simultaneously? CanBoy67 (talk) 01:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Okay good because I currently have an adult character awaiting approval and he's the father of my first rp character. Thanks CanBoy67 (talk) 01:41, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Role-play request I would like to role-play with your character when you get a chance CanBoy67 (talk) 05:10, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Bubble? I saw your Pic upload. Want me to make the rest of the bubble now while we continue to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hopefully you don't mind me doing my own bubble. I wanted the colors on the bubble to try to match the pic, and to be a bit more...edgy than the colors you had. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Possible New Dark Lord In Preston's IC Interview he talked about Clyde Thornton. After we finished the IC Interview I started thinking about coming up with a story line that he somehow escaped from prison. How possible would it be to implement himThornton as a new dark Lord? CanBoy67 (talk) 19:02, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: I know I was talking about when I was allowed more characters and yes he was but unbeknownst to Preston he somehow escaped CanBoy67 (talk) 19:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re Okay CanBoy67 (talk) 19:11, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't think about letting you know. I'm not really one to role-play older characters and I'm not totally sure how it works. I didn't realize/think about that it's considered courtesy to let the boss know, but I'll make sure to do so from now on. If I had known, I would have informed you ahead of time. Morning! Good morning...you're here early. Working today? Also, would it be a problem if I started clearing out some of Hogwarts pages since it's summer? I have to try to keep up with your edit count somehow right? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:55, March 28, 2016 (UTC) This Hasn't Happened In a While I can't seem to remember the last time chat broke down :P. Anyways here are some ideas... *Nathan Jones/Katie - They're sort of close in age? *Nathan/Benjamin - Sort of close in age again and are both Department heads *Francis/Benjamin or Renee - Something could have come through on the Greer case :P *Winston/Renee - His interview Take your pick :D "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Memories I noticed all the activity at the Bagman House, and saw some of the old archives, and thought I would share. Bagman Home/Archive 2, Bagman Home/Archive 3, Bagman Home/Archive 1. Just feeling a little nostalgic. Melinda's grown up and changed so much. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:23, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know how busy/available you are today, but I'll probably be busy most of the day with meetings and such. I'm also working on updating Melinda's Mind stuff in your sandbox. When we get there I'll GM the scene as it were, but if any fights or decisions/etc start I'll have you GM them like I did in Faith's mind. I don't know if there will be any but...we'll see! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:52, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I updated Melinda's stuff if you'd like to take a look. I have some time now, and if I go I'll try to let you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, March 29, 2016 (UTC) So....Mal/Melinda (or maybe wait until their more settled in the house)? Emily/someone? Ash/Charity/Aria? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:45, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I won't have time for a long one, but I've got maybe an hour. Why don't we continue the Faith Storyline and have her and Elle talk. I don't know what needs to be said, but I'm sure there's things. If you want to start I'll be back in a few. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hiya Could Amelia apply as the St. Mungo's receptionist? :Sweet! Does she need an IC Interview? Also, Melody needs to see a maternity doc and apply as a Healer so can we also do that? :: *nods* Ok. Um we could have the interview then she does the appt? Demi Auror Application Hey, just wanted you to know that I wrote an admission test for Demi. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to put it but I thought I'd let you know. I'm aware that she doesn't come off brilliantly xD But that's just how she is xD ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]''' 15:49, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Kedric If you need Elle can always be drafted. She hasn't done much IC Auror work, and it'll give her something to talk about. Just a thought. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:19, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hellooooo I'm guessing that you're sleeping, which is cool, and if so, then you'll be awake when you read this so, so I hope your slumber went well. If not, Accio Ck, and we can talk on your chat, if you prefer that or something..? I'm so sure you're sleeping that I know it'll be weird getting a response or whatever, but I really want to send it at the same time, you feel?